


Feels on Wheels

by just_the_worst



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Gen, yep it's a story alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_the_worst/pseuds/just_the_worst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 200 word drabble about Pearl's thoughts on Greg's van.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels on Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.

Pearl couldn’t help but be fascinated by Greg’s van.

She couldn’t help it. She had always been fascinated by different kinds of spaceships even before she had been allowed to show interest in anything.

What was this primitive piece of technology?

Whatever it was, it certainly wasn’t in very good shape.

Pearl was tempted to just leave it as it was. What was the point in trying to salvage such a pathetic piece of scrap metal?

But then again…

What sort of attitude was that?

What if Rose had given up on her before she’d had a chance to join her rebellion, viewing her as defective as the rest of the world had?

What if Garnet and Amethyst had given up on her when she’d been an utter wreck following Steven’s birth?

Pearl was nothing if not tenacious. There was no way she was going to give up on this van. If she put a fraction of the amount of effort into fixing it as others had put into helping her, the van would certainly rise again.


End file.
